First Leaf Fall
by NatsukiNa
Summary: Mitos daun di musim gugur. Siapa yang kau lihat? / #FLORE18 / AUTUMN
1. First Leaf 1

.

.

.

 **First Leaf**

for #FLORE18 / AUTUMN

.

all characters belong to Naruto

by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

.

.

Rombongan tim 7, 8, 9, dan 10 sedang berjalan menuju tepi sungai Konohagakure. Mereka akan piknik di tepi sungai tersebut. Ya, Ino Yamanaka si kunoichi paling berisik yang mengajak mereka semua. Disetujui oleh Naruto si pahlawan desa.

Si ninja Barbie itu bilang, "Aku rindu kalian semua, aku rindu kita menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Ayo kita ambil cuti sehari dan pergi piknik. Sudah jarang sekali kan kita para tim rookie berkumpul sejak perang usai?"

Jadi disinilah mereka sekarang. Di hari Minggu yang cerah, para shinobi muda itu menyusuri jalanan panjang agar bisa sampai ke sungai Konoha.

"Sepertinya angin makin dingin," Ino merapatkan jaketnya. Semilir angin pelan menampar wajahnya. Hinata mengangguk. "Kurasa sebentar lagi musim gugur tiba,"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal musim gugur, kalian tahu mitos daun pertama yang jatuh?" Sakura bertanya pada teman-temannya. Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten serempak menggeleng.

"Mitosnya memang bagaimana, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Sakura nyengir. "Legenda kuno bilang, jika ada dedaunan yang gugur mengenai wajahmu pertama kalinya, cepat pejamkan matamu dan hitung sampai lima. Setelah kau buka mata, lelaki pertama yang kau lihat, dialah jodohmu kelak," kata Sakura sambil senyum lebar.

"Kau pernah mempraktekkannya, jidat?" Ino menyindir Sakura yang terlihat senang sekali. Si rambut pink terkekeh. "Yeah dulu waktu masih di tim Kakashi,"

"Oh ya? Terus siapa yang kau lihat? Naruto?" tebak Ino asal. Wajah Hinata mendung sekilas. Sakura buru-buru menyenggol pinggang si pig. "Bukan! Aku melihat Sasuke,"

Ino pun tertawa. "Jadi kau mempercayainya? Sasuke kelak yang akan jadi jodohmu?"

Sakura mendengus. "Diam kau, pig! Itu kan hanya mitos. Terserah orang mau percaya atau tidak, bodoh," ketus Sakura. Agak malu sebenarnya, ternyata hanya ia yang percaya mitos konyol tersebut.

"Tapi menurutku mitos itu benar loh," Tenten menyahut sambil merangkul Sakura. "Eh?"

"Ya, ibuku pernah cerita mitos daun pertama yang jatuh. Ia melakukannya sekali, lalu saat membuka mata ia melihat ayahku, yang waktu itu tidak ia kenal. Ibuku pikir pasti tidak mungkin terjadi. Tapi yah siapa sangka ternyata mereka betulan berjodoh," cerita Tenten sangat ceria.

Ketiga gadis lainnya jadi berhenti sejenak.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Tenten heran, tiba-tiba para kunoichi temannya ini berhenti berjalan.

Ino duluan senyum, melangkah lagi. "Tak apa. Ayo jalan. Aku sudah tak sabar piknik yeayy," soraknya. Yang lain pun mengikutinya. Sambil mencatat dalam hati omongan Tenten barusan.

.

.

.

"Wah banyak orang ya," kata Tenten setibanya mereka disana. Rombongan lain sudah duduk di tepi sungai, bercengkrama satu sama lain. Lumayan ramai.

Baru saja menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu, sehelai daun jatuh menimpa wajah Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu kaget, lalu buru-buru menutup iris lavendernya.

Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten refleks menutup mulut, menahan tawa melihat tingkah polos Hinata.

"Hooiii disini!" teriak Naruto di tempat yang agak jauh. Tangan si jinchuriki melambai-lambai pada rombongan para gadis, menyuruh mereka agar segera berkumpul dengan rombongan para cowok.

Hinata membuka mata, wajahnya bersemu sangat merah. _Naruto-lah yang pertama kali ia lihat!_

"Kau yakin mitos itu benar?" Ino menoleh pada Tenten. "Entahlah, mungkin yang terjadi pada ibuku cuma kebetulan," Tenten angkat bahu, toh ia tak minat mencoba mitos tersebut, sekalipun ibunya berhasil membuktikan mitos itu bisa saja nyata terjadi. Sakura menyenggol pundak sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Kau coba saja sendiri pig, siapa tahu kau menemukan jodohmu disini," cengir Sakura. Dalam hatinya ia yakin mitos itu benar. _Semoga_.

Ino berpikir. Kalau mitos itu benar, berarti Sakura dengan Sasuke, Hinata dengan Naruto. Sepertinya sih masuk akal. Bukankah dari dulu kedekatan mereka mengarah seperti itu?

"Ayo kita kesana, para cowok sudah menunggu kita," Tenten menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya. Para kunoichi pun menyusul ke tempat Naruto, agak jauh dari rombongan orang lain.

"Apa kau senang Hinata?" Ino mendekati si heiress Hyuuga sambil berjalan menuju Naruto. "Senang apanya?" Hinata tak paham.

"Senang karena saat kau membuka mata, Naruto yang pertama kali kau lihat,"

Hinata blushing, kentara sekali di pipinya yang putih itu. "Aaa... S-sebaiknya kau juga mencobanya Ino, tak ada salahnya kan berusaha,"

"Berusaha apa?" Ino heran.

"Yah mencoba mitos itu. Siapa tahu kau menemukan jodohmu disini,"

"Hinata, kau mempercayai mitos itu?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang padamu. Tak ada salahnya berusaha,"

Tepat setelah Hinata bicara begitu, sehelai daun jatuh lagi, kali ini mengenai jidat Ino. Gadis Yamanaka itu bimbang mau menuruti mitos konyol itu atau tidak. Hinata melihatnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Tutup saja matamu, Ino-chan,"

Dengan begitu iris aquamarine Ino tertutup, toh hanya lima detik.

Dalam kegelapan yang Ino rasakan, sejujurnya ia merasa bodoh. Jodoh apaan dengan cara begini? Tapi Sakura dan Hinata sudah mencobanya. Mungkin memang suatu kebetulan Sakura melihat Sasuke, mereka kan satu tim jadi kemana-mana selalu dekat. Hinata melihat Naruto karena kan tadi Naruto memanggil mereka. Jelas orang akan fokus ke sumber suara, siapapun itu.

"Hoi Ino, kau ngapain sih tutup mata di tengah jalan?" suara Shikamaru mampir di dekat telinga sahabatnya itu. Bisa Ino rasakan pundaknya tersentuh pelan oleh pundak Shikamaru.

Ino kaget, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Iris birunya langsung mengarah ke satu wajah. Sai, Chouji, dan Naruto sedang membicarakan merk kripik kentang yang enak. Lee, Shino, dan Kiba sudah duduk di tikar sambil melempar-lempar batu ke sungai. Di sisi Shikamaru, bisa Ino lihat Sakura, Tenten, juga Hinata nyengir lucu melihat Ino.

"Nah siapa yang kau lihat, Pig?" Sakura menyeringai.

Ino membuang muka. Rasa panas menjalar di hatinya. "Diam kau, jidat lebar,"

Para kunoichi sontak terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Ino, kecuali si putri bangsawan Hyuuga, gadis itu tertawa dengan anggun.

Shikamaru, satu-satunya lelaki yang berdiri di dekat para kunoichi, membuang nafas malas. _Merepotkan, aku mau tidur siang saja di rumah..._

.

.


	2. First Leaf 2

.

.

.

 **First Leaf**

(chap 2)

for #FLORE18 / AUTUMN

.

all characters belong to Naruto

by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

.

.

Daun-daun kering memenuhi jalan, jadi seperti lautan dedaunan di Konoha. Entah bagaimana denganmu, tapi Ino Yamanaka suka sekali musim gugur. Ya sama sukanya juga sih pada musim semi, musim dingin, atau bahkan musim panas. Setiap musim punya cerita. Contohnya musim gugur ini.

"Hei Shika kau tahu mitos daun pertama yang jatuh?"

Shikamaru menggeleng.

Ino tersenyum manis, menceritakan ulang apa yang dulu Sakura bilang padanya. "Katanya kalau daun pertama di musim gugur jatuh mengenai wajahmu, kau harus cepat-cepat tutup mata, hitung sampai lima, lalu saat kau membuka mata, orang pertama yang kau lihat, dialah jodohmu,"

Shikamaru meringis. "Dan kau mempercayai mitos konyol itu?"

Ino terkikik. "Awalnya sih tidak. Bodoh sekali kan? Tapi aku mencobanya dua tahun lalu. Dan ya, kupikir itu benar," sahut Ino, semburat pink tipis muncul di wajah imutnya.

"Hhhaaaa... Wanita dan mitos-mitos konyol mereka... Merepotkan,"

"Repot apanya? Kau kan cuma tutup mata sebentar," Ino tak habis pikir dari segi mananya mitos yang ia percayai itu membuat repot?

"Aku malas menunggu lima detik. Daripada menutup mata selama itu, lebih baik aku langsung datang padanya dan mengajaknya makan malam,"

Bibir Ino tersenyum, yeah khas Shikamaru sekali..

"Dingin..." Ino menggosok-gosok lengannya. Ia lupa mengambil jaketnya tadi saat Shikamaru datang menjemputnya. Rasanya baru saja kemarin musim semi yang hangat, eh sekarang sudah banyak daun-daun yang jatuh berguguran. Angin dingin membelai halus kulitnya yang terbuka.

"Apa kau pernah mempertimbangkan untuk mengganti baju misimu itu, Ino?" Shikamaru segera merangkul Ino agar gadis pirang itu setidaknya merasa hangat. Ino menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak pernah. Aku suka pinggangku terlihat seksi begini," jawabnya penuh percaya diri.

Shikamaru mendengus. "Yeah, Nona Sek-siii," sindir si rambut nanas, muka malasnya terlihat makin jelek. Ino terbahak-bahak, jemarinya mengacak barbar rambut Shikamaru.

Sepasang pemuda itu terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan panjang yang dipenuhi daun-daun kuning. Ah, sebentar lagi mereka sampai di kantor Hokage. Shikamaru diberi tugas untuk menemani keluarga Kazekage yang datang berkunjung dan Ino akan menerima panggilan misi. Itulah alasan mereka berjalan bersama di pagi ini karena satu tempat tujuan.

Di ujung jalan lautan daun ini, Ino melihat Sai yang baru pulang dari misi. Ah betapa Ino rindu melihatnya...

"Sai-kun!" panggil Ino, tangannya melambai. Pegangan Shikamaru pun lepas dari pundak sahabatnya itu. Ino menoleh pada Shika. "Nah, aku duluan ya. Titip salam buat Temari," Ino mengedipkan mata pada sahabat dekatnya itu, tersenyum centil, lalu gadis pirang itu berlari kecil menuju Sai.

Tiba di ujung jalan Ino memeluk Sai. Kangen. Shikamaru nyengir sekilas melihat mereka. Ia senang hubungan asmara sahabatnya itu tampaknya berjalan baik. Lalu sehelai daun jatuh, menyentuh tipis ujung hidung Shikamaru.

 _"Tutup mata selama lima detik, lalu..."_

Tidak.

Shikamaru menggeleng. Jemarinya menjepit daun kuning yang jatuh tadi. Shikamaru tahu mitos itu hanya akan berakhir sia-sia karena Temari tak ada disini.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi dengan Shikamaru?"

"Mitos daun pertama di musim gugur,"

"Oh..."

"Iya, Sai-kun hehee... Sudah dua tahun ya sejak mitos konyol itu,"

"Ya, _mitos konyol_ ,"

"Tapi aku beneran melihatmu loh, sungguh. Aku masih ingat, mukamu yang pertama kali kulihat. Kulit pucatmu kan kentara sekali dari jauh. Baru deh yang lainnya,"

"Jadi kau meyakini mitos itu, bijin-san?"

"Begitulah... toh lihat saja, Naruto dan Hinata sekarang berpacaran kan? Sasuke juga masih sama si jidat. Terus sekarang kita berdua... hehehee,"

Sai mengangguk-angguk, ia tetap tak peduli dengan mitos bodoh itu. Toh baginya Yamanaka Ino merupakan keajaiban tersendiri bagi hidupnya.

.

.

.


End file.
